"Made in China" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
20:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -------------------------------------------------- THE NEXT DAY -------------------------------------------------- 20:00 <@Heather-> Wow, it's an all-girl game. 20:00 <@Heather-> :D 20:00 (:p Oh well) 20:00 <@Noah|WM> (wakes up) 20:00 <@Heather-> Except for Izzy, of course. 20:00 (except Noah) 20:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: WHat about Noah? O.o 20:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 20:00 <@Heather-> What about him? 20:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Uhhh... nothin'. 20:00 (OF course you get rid of the ONLY USER LEFT in the game XD) 20:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *wakes up, excited* 20:00 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (5): Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Noah 20:00 <@Heather-> (O.O) 20:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I won a challenge! 20:00 <@Noah|WM> CONF: It's empty here. All this space for my books! 20:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I won a challenge! 20:01 <@Heather-> Oh, damn! it's an admin-run game!!) 20:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I won a challenge! 20:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I won a challenge! 20:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I won a challenge! 20:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: WOO! 20:01 <@Heather-> *sigh* 20:01 <@Heather-> Who cares? 20:01 (It's not a conspiracy, we promise) 20:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I do. :@ 20:01 <@Noah|WM> (Noah puts some books on the tables) 20:01 Duncan|Zach9 has changed nick to Zach|KArma 20:01 <@ChrisMcLean> (Holy crap. Ryan's right. O.O) 20:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (xDDDDD) 20:01 * Zach|KArma smacks heather with a invisible force 20:01 Zach|KArma has changed nick to WatcherZach 20:01 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 260 seconds 20:01 <@Noah|WM> (Wow, everyone but Nalyd) 20:01 (Op?_ 20:01 ) 20:01 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Lindsay- by Noah|WM 20:01 (How did NOAH make it this far 20:01 (XD) 20:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *walks to the dining hall* 20:01 <@Heather-> Izzy, you're just a pathetic smother-beast with no friends at all. Other than Geoff, who can't tell the difference between pink and black. And even he doesn't like you. :d 20:02 <@Noah|WM> (he did) 20:02 <@Lindsay-> *wakes up* 20:02 <@Lindsay-> :) 20:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (My heart is still frickin' POUNDNG. xD) 20:02 <@Noah|WM> (walks to dinging hall) 20:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I didn't like Geoff. O.o 20:02 <@Heather-> So.. 20:02 <@Noah|WM> (XD) 20:02 <@Lindsay-> Good morning, Heather. 20:02 <@Lindsay-> ^.^ 20:02 <@Heather-> Yeah, I'd say your chances of surviving are... 20:02 <@Heather-> Pretty small. 20:02 <@Noah|WM> Good morning LeShawna. 20:02 <@Lindsay-> Good morning, LeShawna. 20:02 <@Lindsay-> You look so pretty today ^.^ 20:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Oh, please, Heather, I'll kill you off by his afternoon. 20:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Thanks, gurl. :) 20:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> *this 20:02 <@Lindsay-> :) 20:02 <@Heather-> O.O 20:02 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I like yo' nails. ;) 20:02 <@Heather-> *hides behind LeShawna in fear* 20:02 <@Lindsay-> don't kill Heather 20:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :| 20:02 <@Lindsay-> Awww, thanks! 20:02 <@Lindsay-> :) 20:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I won't. 20:03 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Yet. 20:03 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: >.> 20:03 <@Heather-> :| 20:03 WatcherZach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 20:03 <@Heather-> (conf) I'm quite worried about that Izzy girl. 20:03 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:03 <@Heather-> (conf) She's insane! 20:03 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *sits next to an invisible Geoff* 20:03 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Hey. 20:03 <@Heather-> :| 20:03 <@Noah|WM> Who are you talking to? :| 20:03 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Geoff, duh. 20:03 <@Noah|WM> CONF: Weirdo girl talking to herself. 20:03 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Are you blind? 20:03 <@Noah|WM> He got eliminated 20:04 <@Noah|WM> Remember? 20:04 <@Noah|WM> >.> 20:04 <@Noah|WM> And for the record 20:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: (conf) Okay. :| 20:04 <@Heather-> (conf) ...and, at this point in the game, I think LeShawna, Lindsay, and I are the only girls who can actually win this. :d 20:04 <@Noah|WM> He likes Bridgette 20:04 <@Heather-> (conf) Besides Noah. *smirk* 20:04 <@Noah|WM> Not you 20:04 <@ChrisMcLean> *comes in, looks at cue-card* Nuu-hao!!! Oh... Wait... No..... NI-HAO!! :D 20:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: He does NOT. 20:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :o 20:04 <@Heather-> We're going to Australia?! :D 20:04 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: CHina!? :D 20:04 <@ChrisMcLean> O.o 20:04 <@Noah|WM> Ummm... :| 20:04 <@ChrisMcLean> No... 20:04 <@Noah|WM> Hi. 20:04 <@ChrisMcLean> Idiot. -.-' 20:04 <@Heather-> >.> 20:04 <@ChrisMcLean> We're going to China. -.-' 20:04 <@Heather-> I'm the idiot? 20:04 <@Heather-> Whoever picked out those pants? 20:04 <@Lindsay-> :D 20:04 <@Lindsay-> China 20:04 <@Noah|WM> China? 20:04 <@Heather-> This isn't the 1970's, you know. 20:04 <@ChrisMcLean> That was the BIGGEST hint, I could have given you. -_-' 20:04 <@Lindsay-> That's where my hair brush was made!! 20:04 <@Noah|WM> Land of the pandas. :p 20:05 <@ChrisMcLean> True. :p 20:05 <@Heather-> If it were, then LeShawna would be a lot more... 20:05 <@Lindsay-> and my nail polish. 20:05 <@Heather-> Umm... 20:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Ahhh, China... 20:05 <@Heather-> Groovy. :| 20:05 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:05 *Is it next week Chris?* 20:05 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: >.> 20:05 <@Lindsay-> Heather 20:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhm... 20:05 <@Lindsay-> be nice to LeShawnaw 20:05 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I can get an afro, y'know. 20:05 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I still got that weave gel from last season. 20:05 <@Heather-> That wasn't an insult! 20:05 <@ChrisMcLean> I don't really have an intro to China. 20:05 <@Lindsay-> *LeShawana 20:05 (Darn! Wanted to go to Japan ;~; 20:05 <@Heather-> Yeah. 20:05 <@Heather-> I can, too. 20:05 <@Lindsay-> She's our friend 20:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Mainly because, I've never been here. :d 20:05 <@Heather-> Humidity. 20:05 <@Lindsay-> I think her hair is pretty 20:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyway. 20:05 <@Noah|WM> BRB 20:05 <@Lindsay-> ^.^ 20:05 <@ChrisMcLean> GUYS! 20:05 <@Heather-> ? 20:05 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Even I'VE been here. -.- 20:05 <@Heather-> What? 20:05 <@Heather-> Oh, Chris. 20:05 <@Heather-> :"D 20:05 <@Heather-> Hi. 20:05 <@ChrisMcLean> This is probably going to be your most focused-on challenge yet. 20:05 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: China? DIdn't I kill Jackie Chan here? 20:05 <@Heather-> You look really hot in those jeans. 20:05 <@Heather-> :d 20:05 <@ChrisMcLean> First of all.... 20:06 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Forrealz? :-/ 20:06 <@ChrisMcLean> There IS no Boarding Ceremony tonight. 20:06 (:@ 20:06 <@Heather-> YEs!! 20:06 <@LeShawna|Izzy> :o 20:06 <@Heather-> YES!!* 20:06 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Dangit. 20:06 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I only got three passports this season. :( 20:06 <@ChrisMcLean> So... 20:06 <@ChrisMcLean> So, Heather, you probably just got a huge weight lifted off your shoulders. 20:06 (I hate you Chris. Soooo Freakin' Much Right now) 20:06 <@Noah|WM> What?! :| 20:06 <@Heather-> Yes!! 20:06 <@Heather-> :d 20:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyway... 20:06 <@Heather-> Oh, yeah! 20:06 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (WONDERFUL.) 20:06 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Woo! 20:06 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:06 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I'm not going home, girls. ;) 20:06 <@ChrisMcLean> The person eliminated.... tonight... will be the person who is LEAST creative.... in our Chinese Myth Challenge. :d 20:07 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :o 20:07 <@Heather-> O.O''''''''' 20:07 <@Noah|WM> When do we see YoYo M- :| 20:07 <@Lindsay-> :-O 20:07 <@Heather-> It's sudden-death?! 20:07 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Oh, god. :( 20:07 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Oh, god. :()* 20:07 <@Heather-> Noooo! 20:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes, babe. 20:07 (Oh hoho. Wonderful Chris) 20:07 Traveler2 ~traveler@187.78.89.75 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:07 (Awesome) 20:07 <@ChrisMcLean> It's sudden-death,' 20:07 <@Noah|WM> Sudden death... :s 20:07 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm pulling out ALL the stops! 20:07 <@ChrisMcLean> The challenge.... 20:07 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Is, again, simple... 20:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Making a Chinese Myth..... 20:07 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: (conf) Bridgette got eliminated in the parallel to this challenge in Season One. The person most like Bidgette strategy-wise is.... Lindsay. :| 20:08 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm looking for performance in presentation and creativity. 20:08 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Great. 20:08 Watcher_ bb6b00fd@gateway/web/freenode/ip.187.107.0.253 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:08 <@Noah|WM> Okay. 20:08 <@ChrisMcLean> These are the two MOST IMPORTANT factors when presenting your myths to me. 20:08 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Heather does NOT realize how lucky she is. xD) 20:08 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll give you, say.... 10, 15 minutes (or less depending on when you finish) to create a Chinese Myth. :d 20:08 <@Noah|WM> kk 20:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Least creative myth is OUTTA HERE. 20:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Think quickly. :d 20:09 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit Java user signed off 20:09 <@ChrisMcLean> (Creativity and Performance....... Remember that. ;)) 20:09 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:09 (I would of aced this one too :@) 20:10 Duncan|Zach has changed nick to WatcherZach 20:10 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Can I have a bit more time? I need to do two. :-/) 20:10 <@ChrisMcLean> (For our watchers, it's about to be pretty quiet in here. The Final 5 are in different areas.) 20:10 <@ChrisMcLean> (Sure.) 20:10 <@Heather-> (Sure, LeShawna can go last with Izzy.) 20:10 (I would of aced this challenge. How Ironic) 20:10 <@Heather-> (CHILL OUT.( 20:10 <@Heather-> (CHILL OUT.) 20:10 <@Heather-> (YOU LOST.) 20:10 <@Heather-> (GET OVER IT.) 20:10 <@Heather-> (:@) 20:11 (What? I'm fine. You're the one freaking out 20:11 (:|) 20:11 (I don't see the irony in that.) 20:11 <@Lindsay-> (Guys, calm down) 20:11 (I'm pretty creative ;) 20:11 (I'm making a Fanfic) 20:11 (Oooooooh.) 20:11 ChefHatchet|_ bb6b00fd@gateway/web/freenode/ip.187.107.0.253 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 20:11 <@ChrisMcLean> (Zach, and all other watchers, remain quiet.) 20:11 (kk) 20:12 <@Noah|WM> back 20:12 (ALright. :p Gonna work on my fanfic. ) 20:13 <@Noah|WM> I am having connection problems. :| 20:13 <@Noah|WM> I am going to try to switch computers, if I can't, i'll try to come back. 20:13 <@Noah|WM> :s 20:13 <@Noah|WM> someone take over for a few. :s 20:14 Noah|WM ~webkinzma@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has quit Java user signed off 20:14 <@Heather-> :| 20:14 I will 20:14 Whoops 20:14 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:14 Duncan|Zach has changed nick to WatcherZa\ch 20:14 WatcherZa\ch has changed nick to WatcherZach- 20:15 Shhhhh! 20:15 <@ChrisMcLean> (Final Five. Whenever you are finished completely, simply post "I'm done" or "-- DONE --" or something.) 20:15 <@Lindsay-> Done ;) 20:15 <@ChrisMcLean> 1/ 20:15 <@ChrisMcLean> 1.* 20:16 <@Lindsay-> (I'm listening to my friend's radio show.) 20:16 Traveler2 has changed nick to NoahIsADick 20:17 (Wow.) 20:17 (o.o) 20:17 NoahIsADick was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by Lindsay- NoahIsADick 20:17 <@Lindsay-> (Bye.) 20:17 (Thank you, FH.) 20:17 <@ChrisMcLean> (Time's winding down, peeps.) 20:17 (WTF!) 20:17 yo 20:17 (Haroldfan1, remain quiet.) 20:17 Traveler6 ~traveler@187.78.89.75 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:17 Watchers Remain Quiet. 20:17 Stop 20:18 (Guys, all of you remain quiet.) 20:18 Watcher_ has changed nick to CD-TDA 20:18 oh 20:18 (Exep whos RPing. Er.) 20:18 WatcherZach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 260 seconds 20:18 Sorry CD-TDA 20:18 <@ChrisMcLean> (Remain. Quiet.) 20:19 (Chris. Says. So.) 20:19 WatcherZach- za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 260 seconds 20:19 <@Lindsay-> (Shut up or be kicked.) 20:19 <@Lindsay-> (Thank you.) 20:19 (Ok ok fine.) 20:19 (is it almost itme?) 20:20 <@ChrisMcLean> (Almost.) 20:20 -.- 20:20 <@Lindsay-> (Hush.) 20:20 <@ChrisMcLean> (I'm giving them, like, 5 more minutes. :s) 20:20 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Ugh, I'm JUST starting Izzy's. :() 20:20 (Just 5 mins) 20:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh. 20:20 <@Lindsay-> (...) 20:20 <@Heather-> (http://totaldramaroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Season_Three_-_Final_Five_Personalities - DONE) 20:20 <@ChrisMcLean> (Make it 10. :s We have plenty of time. :s) 20:20 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (LeShawna's is done.) 20:20 <@Lindsay-> (How about Izzy goes last or something) 20:20 <@Heather-> (http://totaldramaroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Season_Three_-_Final_Five_Personalities - DONE) 20:20 <@ChrisMcLean> 2. 20:20 <@ChrisMcLean> (Izzy IS going last, FH. 20:21 <@ChrisMcLean> (Izzy IS going last, FH.)* 20:21 <@Heather-> Okay. 20:21 <@Heather-> I'm done mine. 20:21 <@Heather-> :d 20:21 <@ChrisMcLean> 3. 20:21 <@ChrisMcLean> (WM's not here, so, basically we're waiting on KG.) 20:21 9Noah never came back) 20:21 *( 20:22 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (You can start; I'm a fast typer on Notepad.) 20:22 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (:p) 20:22 <@Lindsay-> (He said that. Copper, please be quiet) 20:22 WatcherZach ~watcherza@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:22 <@Heather-> (Let's start...) 20:22 <@ChrisMcLean> (We're not starting until you're completely fini-- 20:22 <@ChrisMcLean> (Oh.) 20:22 <@Heather-> (Oh.) 20:22 <@ChrisMcLean> (We still have, like 30 minutes left.) 20:22 <@Heather-> (Well, we'll wait for three more minutes.) 20:22 <@ChrisMcLean> (:|) 20:22 <@Heather-> (Right.) 20:22 <@ChrisMcLean> (KK.) 20:22 <@Heather-> (Okay, let's wait until 8:30.) 20:22 <@ChrisMcLean> (Plus, there's no BC.) 20:23 Drama786 drama786@216.171.250.154 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:23 <@Heather-> (Meanwhile, we can talk about the forum. :D) 20:23 <@Heather-> (Yeah, Mygeto, you can join in, too. :p) 20:23 (Can I?) 20:23 (Minites Means secs. Sorry for interupting.) 20:23 ("Heather is fabulous but evil." XDDDDDD) 20:23 <@Heather-> (It's from Mean Girls.) 20:23 (Is it really? :|) 20:23 <@Lindsay-> (Yes.) 20:24 <@Lindsay-> (Damion's line) 20:24 <@Lindsay-> (:p) 20:24 Is RP Fixin to start?Since it's saturday? 20:24 (I'm not familiar.) 20:24 <@Lindsay-> (Drama. it has. be quiet) 20:24 <@Lindsay-> (Thank you) 20:24 <@Heather-> (Heather's myth has mean girl references. :p) 20:24 <@Lindsay-> (Lovely. 20:24 <@Lindsay-> ) 20:25 <@ChrisMcLean> (KK, I think it's been 3 minutes... Should we start? :s) 20:25 <@Heather-> (Wait.) 20:25 <@LeShawna|Izzy> GO ahead. 20:25 <@Heather-> (Kg, percentage?) 20:25 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I'm nearly done. 20:25 <@Lindsay-> (brb real quick, have to go grab the power cord for my laptop) 20:25 <@Heather-> (Okay.) 20:25 <@LeShawna|Izzy> 90%> 20:25 <@Heather-> (Ummm... 20:25 <@ChrisMcLean> (We can wait more? :s) 20:25 <@Heather-> (We can wait for two more minutes.) 20:25 <@ChrisMcLean> (KK.) 20:25 <@Heather-> (Then we'll go on with the challenge.) 20:25 (Is WM not coming back? :|) 20:25 (What about Noah?) 20:25 <@ChrisMcLean> (I dunno. :|) 20:25 <@Heather-> (I'm not sure...) 20:26 9Probably) 20:26 <@Heather-> (Who IS Noah?) 20:26 <@ChrisMcLean> (He's having Internet problems.) 20:26 <@ChrisMcLean> (WM.) 20:26 <@Heather-> (I know, but...) 20:26 <@Lindsay-> (back) 20:26 <@Heather-> (Who's playing him? :|) 20:26 <@ChrisMcLean> (Nobody.) 20:26 <@ChrisMcLean> (right now.) 20:26 <@Heather-> (...) 20:26 <@Lindsay-> (No one...) 20:26 <@Lindsay-> (:-/) 20:26 <@Heather-> (Didn't WM ask that someone played him? -/) 20:26 <@Heather-> (Didn't WM ask that someone played him? :-/)* 20:26 (I asked) 20:26 <@ChrisMcLean> (Probably not.) 20:26 <@Heather-> (So, isn't he going to be kinda mad when no one does?) 20:26 (i'll cover for Noah) 20:26 <@ChrisMcLean> (:s) 20:26 (;p) 20:26 <@Heather-> (Okay.) 20:26 <@Heather-> (Come up with a quick myth, Zach.) 20:26 <@Lindsay-> (kk...) 20:26 <@Heather-> (Noah can go last.) 20:26 <@ChrisMcLean> (Oh, gosh. :|) 20:26 (Give me a few moments) 20:27 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Completely done. ) 20:27 <@Heather-> (Since Izzy's almost done.) 20:27 <@ChrisMcLean> (IS done*) 20:27 <@ChrisMcLean> 4. 20:27 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (I can go third and fourth, Noah can go last.) 20:27 <@Heather-> (KK.) 20:27 <@Heather-> Okay, so. 20:27 <@Heather-> Who's up first, Chris? 20:28 <@Heather-> ... 20:28 <@Lindsay-> ... 20:28 <@Heather-> *clears throat* 20:28 <@ChrisMcLean> And, that's time!!! 20:28 <@ChrisMcLean> I hope you're all ready. 20:28 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Ehh... 20:28 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Meh. 20:29 <@ChrisMcLean> *looks at Izzy* Izzy... Since you won the last episode... I'd like for you to choose our order of performances. -w- 20:29 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :o 20:29 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :d 20:29 <@Heather-> >.> 20:29 <@Heather-> *whispers something to Izzy* 20:29 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Geoff, Geoff, Geoff, Geoff, and Geoff. 20:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Geoff isn't here. >.> 20:29 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :-/ 20:29 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Fine. 20:29 <@Heather-> :) 20:29 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Heather, Lindsay, LeShawna, ME!!! and Noah. 20:30 <@Heather-> :d 20:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Fine... That's good. 20:30 <@Heather-> *walks up onstage* 20:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Heather, show me your stuff!! :d You're first. 20:30 <@Heather-> Okay. 20:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Remember the two factors. :p 20:30 <@Heather-> *long, obnoxious sigh*Co 20:30 <@Heather-> Could you repeat them?*=* 20:30 <@Heather-> -.-' 20:31 <@ChrisMcLean> -_-' 20:31 <@Heather-> Today, please. 20:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Performance & Creativity are the keys. -.-' 20:31 <@Heather-> Fine. 20:31 <@Lindsay-> Go Heather!! 20:31 <@Heather-> As you can see, I'm wearing this lovley Chinese outfit. 20:31 <@Heather-> I heard it's called... 20:31 <@Heather-> A... 20:31 <@Heather-> Scarf-thing. 20:31 <@Heather-> It's a robe. 20:31 <@Heather-> >.> 20:31 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:31 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Yo' stomach's abouta explode, honey. 20:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Interesting... 20:31 <@Heather-> What? I can play dress up, too, y'know. 20:31 <@Heather-> Once upon a time, in Ancient China... 20:31 <@Heather-> A beautiful young maiden named "Heather-Chioki" lived in a grand palace with her two sisters, "Lindsiot-Chioki" and "LeShioki". 20:32 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:32 <@ChrisMcLean> O.o 20:32 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (I like. xD) 20:32 <@Lindsay-> Is that me? 20:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Interesting names. :p 20:32 <@Heather-> Yeah, I know, weird names. -.-' 20:32 <@ChrisMcLean> I liked them. :s 20:32 <@Heather-> Anyways, this beautiful maiden and her two sisters were invaded by a big, large dragon named "Noah-llies". He was uglier than Bridgette, and that's saying something. 20:32 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 20:32 <@ChrisMcLean> *chuckles* 20:32 <@Heather-> So, this maiden was like, totally gorgeous, but she and her sisters were taken by the dragon to "Lordess Iziot", a big loser with no friends and greasy, orange hair. 20:33 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:33 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Just because I gel me hair... >.> 20:33 <@LeShawna|Izzy> *my 20:33 <@Heather-> Moving on. This Iziot person was all, "Oh my Gosh, I'm going to like, kill the most bootylicious one so I can like, harvest her guts." 20:33 <@Heather-> And I was like "Do you think I'm an idiot?" 20:33 (Done_ 20:33 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: O.O *grabs SHawndra* 20:33 <@Heather-> And she was like, "No, but you're so fetch." 20:33 (XD) 20:33 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:33 <@Heather-> Well, actually, she was more all "Raaah! I'm going to like, eat the most bootylicious one!" 20:33 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 20:33 <@Heather-> And then she ate LeShioki. 20:33 <@ChrisMcLean> :-O 20:33 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:33 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :'( 20:33 <@Heather-> After that, she was like "Raaah! I'm going to eat the most fashionable one!" 20:33 <@Lindsay-> OMG that's me! 20:33 <@Heather-> And Heather-Chioki was like "O-M-G, is that me?" 20:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh-oh. 20:34 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I'd never eat you, LeShawna. *hides fork* 20:34 <@ChrisMcLean> (XD) 20:34 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (XDDDD) 20:34 <@Heather-> But it wasn't, and she ate Lindsiot-Chioki. 20:34 <@ChrisMcLean> (Please, try not to talk.) 20:34 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:34 <@ChrisMcLean> :-O 20:34 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:34 <@Heather-> So, after that, she wanted to eat Heather-Chioki, but I (yeah, I'm Heather-Chioki) was like, "Why are you so obsessed with me?" 20:34 <@Heather-> And she started going on about how I hadn't invited her to the third grade pool party, because I thought she was a loser. 20:34 <@ChrisMcLean> :-O 20:34 <@ChrisMcLean> You tease!! 20:34 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 20:34 <@Heather-> After that, Heather-Chioki was like, "Okay, if I can beat you in a smarts contest, then you can get your little dragon friend to eat me or whatever." 20:34 WatcherZach ~watcherza@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 20:34 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:35 <@ChrisMcLean> That's using your wits. -w- 20:35 <@Heather-> can't beat you in a smarts contest* 20:35 <@Heather-> Iziot agreed, and then, Heather-Chioki was all "Okay, try to persuade your dragon to do your bidding for you." 20:35 <@Heather-> And Iziot was all, "I can do that", but she failed, and the dragon was disobedient. 20:35 <@ChrisMcLean> D: 20:35 <@Heather-> Then, Heather-Chioki was like, "Hey, dragon. If you can barf up my sisters, then I'll take you to the final three in this awesome show called Total Drama World, where the host is so hot and like, delicious." 20:35 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Dragons BOW DOWN to me. >.> 20:35 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (O.o? xD) 20:35 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 20:35 <@ChrisMcLean> You didn't?! 20:35 <@Heather-> Anyways, the dragon barfed them up and ate Iziot. 20:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Well... I am Hot. :$ 20:36 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:36 <@Heather-> After that, the three sisters killed Noah-llies. 20:36 <@LeShawna|Izzy> :o 20:36 <@ChrisMcLean> O.O 20:36 WatcherZach ~watcherza@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:36 <@ChrisMcLean> So much death. :( 20:36 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I would NEVER be related to you. :| 20:36 WatcherZach has changed nick to Noah|Zach 20:36 <@Heather-> And the three sisters lived happily ever after, and like, Heather got famous, and the other two were like, her groupies. 20:36 <@Heather-> And the moral of this myth is, "Brains are very useful - brawns may help, but smarts are what get you far." 20:36 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (O.O) 20:36 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Ooooh! Ooooh! Can I go next!?!?!? 20:36 <@Heather-> -- DONE -- 20:36 <@Heather-> :d 20:36 <@ChrisMcLean> *slowly claps* 20:36 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Very.... 20:36 <@Lindsay-> Eeeeeeeeeeee!! 20:36 <@Lindsay-> ^.^ 20:36 <@Heather-> Eeeeeeeee! 20:36 <@ChrisMcLean> ...... Interesting. -w- 20:36 <@Heather-> :d 20:36 Noah: You are SO self-Conceited. 20:36 <@Lindsay-> No, it's my turn, Izzy 20:36 <@Heather-> Thanks. 20:37 <@Heather-> >.> 20:37 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :'( 20:37 <@ChrisMcLean> According to Izzy's list. 20:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Lindsay is next. 20:37 <@Lindsay-> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! 20:37 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *tries to seduce Chris* 20:37 <@Lindsay-> *gets on stage* 20:37 <@Lindsay-> Okay, it's my turn 20:37 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Fine. >.> 20:37 <@Lindsay-> *pulls our a set of posters* 20:37 <@Lindsay-> *out 20:37 <@Lindsay-> Okay, my story is called 20:37 Noah|Zach ~watcherza@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 20:37 <@Lindsay-> "The Fabulous Dragon" 20:38 <@Lindsay-> Once upon a time there was a sparkly pink dragon *pulls out a drawing of a pink dragon with glitter on it* and it lived in China. 20:38 <@Lindsay-> And it was really pretty 20:38 <@Lindsay-> like me, but a dragon 20:38 <@Lindsay-> :) 20:38 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Eh-huh... 20:38 <@Lindsay-> (And copy paste won't work -_-) 20:39 <@Heather-> (:p) 20:39 <@Heather-> (You're doing a good job. ^_^) 20:39 WatcherZach ~watcherza@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:39 WatcherZach has changed nick to Noah|Zach 20:39 <@Lindsay-> It loved nail polish and hair brushes *shows a drawing of nail polish and a hair brush* 20:39 *Snores* 20:39 <@Lindsay-> But, one day, it ran out of sparkles because they all fell down. *shows a drawing of a pink dragon with no glitter* 20:39 <@Lindsay-> :( 20:39 <@Heather-> :o 20:39 This is boring. 20:39 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:39 <@ChrisMcLean> :( 20:39 <@Lindsay-> It was really, really sad. Then, it needed to get the sparkles back, so it started to do a big dance with its tail and everything. 20:39 <@Heather-> Oh, shut up, Noah. You know nothing about fashion, just look at what you're wearing. -.-' 20:40 <@ChrisMcLean> (Please remain quiet.) 20:40 <@Lindsay-> And then the sparkles that were on the ground flew back onto the dragon and it was sparkly again. *shows the first drawing of the dragon with glitter* It was really, really happy. 20:40 <@Lindsay-> :) 20:40 <@Heather-> :o 20:40 <@ChrisMcLean> :o 20:40 <@Lindsay-> Like, really, REALLY happy. 20:40 <@ChrisMcLean> (Just show emotions, or something.) 20:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Awww... 20:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Happy............. dragon? :| 20:40 <@Lindsay-> And the dance... 20:40 <@Lindsay-> went just like this! 20:40 <@Lindsay-> *turns on a pink boombox and starts dancing* 20:40 <@Lindsay-> See, like this!! 20:40 Traveler6 has changed nick to IAMSOGAY 20:40 <@Lindsay-> ^.^ 20:40 <@ChrisMcLean> :D 20:41 <@Lindsay-> but only with gliter 20:41 <@Lindsay-> *glitter 20:41 <@Lindsay-> no, wait 20:41 <@ChrisMcLean> No? :| 20:41 <@Lindsay-> *pulls out a bottle of glitter and sprinkles it on herself 20:41 <@Lindsay-> * 20:41 <@Lindsay-> See! 20:41 <@Lindsay-> ^.^ 20:41 <@Lindsay-> *keeps dancing* 20:41 <@Lindsay-> and then it lived happily ever after 20:41 <@ChrisMcLean> :D 20:41 <@Heather-> Awww. 20:41 <@Lindsay-> The end 20:41 <@Lindsay-> :) 20:41 <@Heather-> I don't usually like happy endings. 20:41 <@Heather-> They make me barf in my mouth. 20:41 <@Heather-> But, way to go. 20:41 <@ChrisMcLean> That was so... positive. -w- 20:41 <@Lindsay-> :D 20:42 <@ChrisMcLean> A lot more positive than Heather's. :| 20:42 <@Heather-> Hey, that's what an Ancient Chinese folktale IS. 20:42 <@ChrisMcLean> I'll have to put that into consideration with your scores. -w- 20:42 <@ChrisMcLean> That's true. 20:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> :p 20:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhm... 20:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (IAMSOGAY? :|) 20:42 <@ChrisMcLean> *checks Izzy's List* 20:42 Lindsay was more of a fairy tale 20:42 <@ChrisMcLean> LeShawna, I think you're next. 20:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Ooooh! 20:42 Is this one about her booty? 20:42 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (I won't post L: at the beginning of everything. -.-) 20:42 <@ChrisMcLean> (I said "myth".... Fairy Tales are a form of "myths", since they're not true.) 20:43 (:p) 20:43 <@Lindsay-> (duh :p) 20:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> *walks onstage with her weave in a bun with two chopsticks through it, wearing white makeup, a dark red robe with gold embroidering, and carrying two wooden fans* 20:43 (I know) 20:43 <@Heather-> (KK.) 20:43 <@Heather-> :| 20:43 <@ChrisMcLean> (Everyone, hush.) 20:43 <@Heather-> Hmmm... 20:43 <@Heather-> Not bad. 20:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> My story is called, "The Sleepy God". :) 20:43 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> This myth takes place in a military base. *imitates a soldier saluting* 20:43 <@Heather-> :| 20:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Che Kung, the chinese God of war, had to attend to an important... meeting. 20:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> All of the other 75 gods were busy, except for one, *lifts her pointer finger* Jum Sum. 20:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Knowing how irresponsible Jum Sum was, being the God of Sleep, he was reluctant to let him take charge. *puts her hand on her chin, stroking a fake goatee* 20:43 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Eventually, he caved in to it. *shrugs* 20:44 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Che Kung told Jum Sum that he didn't have to do much, except for one thing; do not press the red button. 20:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Jum Sum nodded dismissively and relaxed. 20:44 <@ChrisMcLean> (XD) 20:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> As he slept, the military soldiers started a riot, startling Jum Sum. *eyes widen in surprise* 20:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> As he leapt out of his chair in shock, his hand accidentally slapped the red button. 20:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> The button self-destructed the military base, killing thusands of troops. *does a throat-slitting motion* 20:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> MORAL: Responsibility is a life principle. ;) 20:44 <@LeShawna|Izzy> -- END -- 20:44 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:44 <@Lindsay-> oooooooh 20:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Oooooh! 20:44 That was... .Short. 20:44 But good. 20:45 <@ChrisMcLean> She had a Moral to hers. ;) 20:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> No, I just know how to copy and paste quickly. 20:45 <@ChrisMcLean> You guys didn't. -w- 20:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> >.> 20:45 <@Lindsay-> :-O 20:45 <@Lindsay-> Noah 20:45 <@ChrisMcLean> That was interesting, LeShawna. 20:45 <@Lindsay-> Do you like LeShawna? 20:45 (XDD fourth wall breaking much) 20:45 No. 20:45 <@Lindsay-> You're being really nice to her 20:45 >_> 20:45 <@Lindsay-> ^.^ 20:45 <@Lindsay-> I'm going to tell her :3 20:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Anyway. 20:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Crazy Girl!! 20:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Is it my turn!? :) 20:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: YAY! 20:45 <@ChrisMcLean> You're next!! :D 20:45 (conf) Lindsay is so annoying! 20:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> *walks onstage wearing nothing but a bathrobe* 20:45 <@Lindsay-> (conf) Noah's so silly. 20:45 <@LeShawna|Izzy> My myth is called "Bella Is Way Too Indecisive". :) 20:46 (conf) She is way too perky! 20:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> A terrible war had broken out between two major gods. :o 20:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Suiren, the God of Fire (reminds me of Duncan!), and Gong Gong, the God of Water, had gotten into an arguement about Twilight. 20:46 Haroldfan1 haroldfan1@cpe-24-58-232-84.twcny.res.rr.com has quit Java user signed off 20:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Gong Gong, being Team Edward, and Suiren, being Team Jacob, declared war on each other. 20:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Gong Gong had frozen over half of Suiren's empire, getting support from 37 other gods. 20:46 <@Lindsay-> :| 20:46 Drama786 drama786@216.171.250.154 has quit Java user signed off 20:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Suiren had burned down half of Gong Gong's empire into ashes, and he had support from the other 37 gods. 20:46 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Finally, the two had realized how pointless the arguement was. 20:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> They apologized for the damage they had done to each other and helped repair their empires. 20:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> The other 74 gods sighed and went back to their usual business, sad that nothing exciting was going on. 20:47 Drama786 drama786@216.171.250.154 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> So, it means, violence is NOT the answer. Well, not for them. ;) 20:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> -- END -- 20:47 <@Lindsay-> What's Twilight? 20:47 <@Lindsay-> O.o 20:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :o 20:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :-O 20:47 <@ChrisMcLean> O.o 20:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Err... 20:47 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I was the best, right? 20:48 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :) 20:48 <@ChrisMcLean> I can't say that just yet. 20:48 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 20:48 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :( 20:48 Noah|Zach7 zach@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:48 <@ChrisMcLean> We have to wait on our last contestant... 20:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Noah! :D 20:48 Alright... 20:48 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Fine. *sits back down, hugging a panda* 20:48 I got a good one. 20:48 Traveler5 ~traveler@ool-18bc98ce.dyn.optonline.net has quit timeout: 260 seconds 20:49 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: : 20:49 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :|* 20:49 pulls out a radio playing anicent Chinese music, the bg turns into a palace and has shadow puppets 20:49 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: O.o 20:49 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Oh, dang. 20:49 A long time ago, in Hong Kong, There live a evil queen named Heather 20:49 <@Lindsay-> ... 20:49 *makes a heather shadow 20:49 <@Lindsay-> :-/ 20:50 <@Heather-> :| 20:50 , she executed many including a jester named Duncan 20:50 <@Heather-> >.> 20:50 *makes a excustion shadow* 20:50 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: NOAH HAS A MAN-CRUSH ON DUNCAN! 20:50 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :| 20:50 <@ChrisMcLean> O.o 20:50 Noah|Zach ~watcherza@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 260 seconds 20:50 <@Heather-> :| 20:50 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:50 <@LeShawna|Izzy> :| 20:50 (o.O) 20:50 <@Lindsay-> Noah!! 20:50 (End.) 20:50 <@LeShawna|Izzy> -- COMMERECIAL BREAK -- 20:50 <@Heather-> Don't start, Lindsay. 20:50 <@Lindsay-> I thought you liked LeShawna 20:50 Traveler was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by Lindsay- Traveler 20:50 at one side of her throne was Her personal adviser, Lindsay, did her bidding and at the other side, the tiger of the gods. 20:51 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:51 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Ohhhh. xD Didn't see that.) 20:51 <@Lindsay-> :-@ 20:51 *make a shadow puppet of lindsay and a tifer 20:51 tiger* 20:51 She was clueless about how evil the queen was' 20:51 <@Lindsay-> I'm not clueless! 20:51 <@Lindsay-> :-@ 20:51 makes a shadow puppet of how lindsay is clues 20:51 *clueless 20:51 But there was a rebellious group, LeShawna, their leader, Izzy, and Noah. 20:51 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:52 *makes shadow puppet of all three 20:52 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: -.- 20:52 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I can't protect a sister without being shunned? 20:52 .. They all contacted Lindsay one day. They all took her and convinced her to remove her pet tiger, because without the tiger of the gods, the queen was weak 20:52 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:52 <@Lindsay-> :-@ 20:52 *makes a puppet of of leshawna talking to lindsay, but lindsay just walks away 20:53 So then Lindsay didn�2019t do it at first. She then came back to the palace and say Trent being executed. 20:53 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:53 *makes a trent puppet with his head falling off* 20:53 <@Lindsay-> :-@ 20:53 Later that night, She met up with the rebels and did what they asked. 20:54 *shows Lindsay removing the tiger in shadow puppet style* 20:54 <@Lindsay-> :-@ 20:54 Noah|Zach7 zach@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 20:54 <@Lindsay-> (-_-) 20:54 (this is long) 20:54 (XDDDDDDD) 20:54 u.u 20:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Very... :s 20:54 (Come on alredy!) 20:54 <@Lindsay-> (This story is making Lindsay angry) 20:54 mode/#TDWIKI-RP IAMSOGAY by Lindsay- 20:54 mode/#TDWIKI-RP IAMSOGAY!*@* by Lindsay- 20:54 IAMSOGAY was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by Lindsay- IAMSOGAY 20:54 Noah|Zach zach@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:54 Later that night, She met up with the rebels and did what they asked. 20:55 <@Lindsay-> (HUSH, Copper.) 20:55 Ragingblaze592 ~ragingbla@41.185.162.146 has quit Java user signed off 20:55 <@Lindsay-> (You too Dakotacoons) 20:55 <@Lindsay-> (And Mygato) 20:55 *makes Lindsay remove the Tiger 20:55 The next morning, the queen woke up, her tiger was gone. 20:55 The Queen paniced 20:55 *shows the queen moving around in a worry* 20:55 <@Lindsay-> (*panicked) 20:55 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *yawns* 20:55 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:56 Traveler ~traveler@187.78.89.75 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:56 <@ChrisMcLean> *begins to yawn* 20:56 The rebels then grabbed the queen and took her out of power 20:56 *Shows LeShawna beating up Heather and stuffing her into a bag 20:56 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Damn. xD) 20:56 <@Lindsay-> *falls asleep* 20:56 <@Heather-> *leans on Lindsay's shoulder, snoring* 20:56 <@ChrisMcLean> *passes out* 20:56 * LeShawna|Izzy leans on Izzy's shoulder, sleeping 20:57 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *is listening intently* 20:57 Then a pink dragon came and killed them all* *splashes water on everyone 20:57 <@ChrisMcLean> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 20:57 <@Lindsay-> o.o 20:57 <@Heather-> O.O 20:57 with out sparkles 20:57 <@LeShawna|Izzy> O.O 20:57 <@Heather-> Where are we? 20:57 <@ChrisMcLean> O.o 20:57 <@Heather-> Who, what/ 20:57 <@Heather-> o.o 20:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Who? Huh? 20:57 <@Lindsay-> Where's Trent? 20:57 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:57 <@Lindsay-> :-/ 20:57 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Is this Harlem? 20:57 <@Heather-> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 20:57 The rebels then grabbed the queen and took her out of power 20:57 <@Heather-> (LINDSAY!) 20:57 *Shows LeShawna beating up Heather and stuffing her into a bag 20:57 <@Heather-> :| 20:57 <@Lindsay-> (What?) 20:57 That�2019s why we have the year of the tiger, due to the power it represents. 20:57 The end 20:57 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 20:57 <@LeShawna|Izzy> :| 20:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Great Beth's ghost.... 20:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *slaps like a seal on steriods* 20:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Gosh, that was long. :| 20:58 <@Heather-> Okay. 20:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: :) 20:58 <@Heather-> That was great. 20:58 <@Heather-> -_- 20:58 <@Heather-> 20:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: -.- 20:58 <@Lindsay-> Um... 20:58 <@Lindsay-> Where's Trent? :-/ 20:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *sighs* 20:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Alrighty... 20:58 (sorry, I d/ced) 20:58 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: He ain't he-uh. :@ 20:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhm... 20:58 <@ChrisMcLean> I really hate to say this... 20:59 <@ChrisMcLean> But, you all did well. :| 20:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Though, there's one person that stood out. 20:59 <@Heather-> *yawns* 20:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And, that person is............. *sighs*.......... Heather. -.-' 20:59 <@Heather-> O.O What, me?! Ha-ha, losers! :d 20:59 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: O>O 20:59 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Is you serious? -.-' 20:59 <@Lindsay-> :o 20:59 <@Heather-> I get invincibility! 20:59 <@Lindsay-> What about me? 20:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Heather wins invincibility with 8.5 out of 10 points. 20:59 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *imitating LeShawna* This dude is trippin'! 20:59 <@ChrisMcLean> 2nd place.... Izzy, with 7.5. :p 20:59 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Just.... no. 21:00 Noah|Zach0 zach@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 21:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: Me!? :) 21:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :( 21:00 (who is out) 21:00 <@ChrisMcLean> 3rd place.... Lindsay with 7 points. :| 21:00 <@Lindsay-> :o 21:00 <@Lindsay-> :DDD 21:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (We don't know yet.) 21:00 <@Lindsay-> Eeeeeeeeeee!! 21:00 (who is first) 21:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :'( 21:00 <@ChrisMcLean> And.... 21:00 <@Heather-> Wait a minute. 21:00 (who is second)P 21:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Our 4th place recipient... 21:00 <@ChrisMcLean> What? 21:00 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :-/ 21:00 <@ChrisMcLean> @Heather. 21:00 <@ChrisMcLean> What? 21:00 <@Heather-> *sigh* 21:00 <@Heather-> LeShawna's... 21:00 (who was first and second) 21:00 <@Heather-> in the bottom two? 21:00 <@Lindsay-> :o 21:00 <@Lindsay-> No 21:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes, yes she is. 21:00 <@Lindsay-> She can't be!! 21:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Along with Noah. 21:00 <@Lindsay-> :( 21:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Yes, I am. :-/ 21:01 <@Heather-> No!! 21:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Our 4th place recipient... 21:01 <@Lindsay-> *hugs LeShawna* 21:01 <@Lindsay-> :( 21:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *hugs Lindsay* 21:01 .. 21:01 <@Heather-> *bites lip* 21:01 Just get one it! 21:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *sighs* 21:01 on* 21:01 CD-TDA bb6b00fd@gateway/web/freenode/ip.187.107.0.253 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 21:01 <@Lindsay-> If I had invincibility 21:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Bye, guys. 21:01 <@Lindsay-> you could have it 21:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :-/ 21:01 <@Lindsay-> :( 21:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Unfortunately... 21:01 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *gets up* 21:02 <@ChrisMcLean> .............. is Noah. :-/ 21:02 (Noah is going home) 21:02 <@Heather-> :( 21:02 <@Heather-> LeShawna. 21:02 (or not ) 21:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *walks towards Heather* 21:02 <@Lindsay-> :o 21:02 HA! 21:02 <@Lindsay-> What? 21:02 <@Heather-> :( 21:02 <@Lindsay-> No!! 21:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Dammit, I got fifth place. -.-) 21:02 <@Lindsay-> :'( 21:02 Dakotacoons ~dakotacoo@cpe-67-240-91-91.nycap.res.rr.com has quit Java user signed off 21:02 <@ChrisMcLean> With 6.5 points out of 10. 21:02 <@Heather-> LeShawna. 21:02 Take that losers! 21:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: You skinny turkey, Imma slap you. 21:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *sighs* 21:02 :@ 21:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> Yes, Heather? 21:02 <@Heather-> :( 21:02 <@ChrisMcLean> LeShawna.... with 5.5 points...... I'm sorry, but you're outta here. 21:02 What ever loser 21:02 <@Heather-> I... 21:02 <@Lindsay-> :( 21:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (How did I only get a 5.5? :|) 21:02 <@Lindsay-> :'( 21:02 <@Heather-> LeShawna, I'm really going to miss you. 21:02 <@Lindsay-> LeShawna 21:02 <@Lindsay-> *hugs LeShawna* 21:02 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I am, kinda, too. :-/ 21:02 <@ChrisMcLean> (It wasn't.... that much of a story. :|) 21:02 <@Heather-> I know that I always make fun of you. 21:02 <@Heather-> And call you names. 21:02 <@Heather-> But... 21:03 <@Heather-> You're a really great friend. 21:03 <@Heather-> :( 21:03 <@LeShawna|Izzy> (Izzy's was basically the same thing. xD) 21:03 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :-/ 21:03 <@Heather-> And... 21:03 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: I gotta say the same for you. 21:03 <@Heather-> I'm really going to miss you. 21:03 Noah|Zach zach@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit timeout: 260 seconds 21:03 <@Heather-> I'm sorry. 21:03 <@Heather-> You played the game well. 21:03 <@Heather-> Even better than me. :) 21:03 <@Lindsay-> I'll miss her the most 21:03 <@Lindsay-> :( 21:03 <@Heather-> *smacks Lindsay* No, you won't. <.< 21:03 <@Heather-> *hugs LeShawna* 21:03 <@Heather-> :( 21:03 <@Lindsay-> :o 21:03 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Beat that scrawny little Jonah or whatever the heck his name was. >.> 21:03 What ever. 21:03 <@ChrisMcLean> *tear forms in eye* 21:03 <@Lindsay-> You mean Noah 21:03 <@Heather-> We will. 21:04 <@Heather-> Trust me, LeShawna. 21:04 <@Lindsay-> I think he likes you, LeShawna 21:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :) 21:04 <@Lindsay-> ;) 21:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Tell him the love ain't mutual. 21:04 <@Heather-> Lindsay and I will win this for you. 21:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: >.> 21:04 LeShawna, Don't choke with Ezekiel now. 21:04 <@Heather-> And, maybe Izzy, too. 21:04 <@Heather-> :| 21:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: Noah, don't choke on this. 21:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *shoves fist down Noah's throat* 21:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :@ 21:04 <@Lindsay-> Noah, LeShawna doesn't like you back 21:04 O.O 21:04 <@Lindsay-> :-/ 21:04 X_X 21:04 <@ChrisMcLean> LeShawna. 21:04 <@Heather-> *Hey, Soul Sister starts to play* 21:04 <@Heather-> :( 21:04 <@ChrisMcLean> I'm sorry... 21:04 passes out 21:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: *hugs Shawndra* 21:04 <@Lindsay-> (Seriosly?) 21:04 *Pssed out* 21:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> I: I;ll miss you the most. 21:04 <@ChrisMcLean> But, you need to take the Drop of *sobs* Shame. :| 21:04 <@Heather-> (Yes. :@) 21:04 <@Heather-> (It's a good song.) 21:04 <@Lindsay-> (*Seriously?) 21:04 <@Heather-> (Hoebag.) 21:04 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: :-/ 21:04 <@ChrisMcLean> But, you need to take the Drop of *sobs* Shame. :| 21:04 <@Lindsay-> (No it's not XD) 21:04 <@Heather-> (:-@) 21:05 <@Heather-> (:'() 21:05 <@Heather-> (Yes, it is!!) 21:05 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *walks onto the Drop zone* 21:05 <@ChrisMcLean> We'll miss you. 21:05 <@Lindsay-> (No it's not :p) 21:05 <@Lindsay-> :( 21:05 Watcher0 ~watcher@24.40.213.101 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 21:05 <@ChrisMcLean> *presses button* 21:05 (This episode was epic) 21:05 <@Heather-> Bye, LeShawna! 21:05 <@Lindsay-> Bye LeShawna!! 21:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Bye, LeShawna!!! 21:05 <@Heather-> We'll miss you~ 21:05 <@ChrisMcLean> *presses button* 21:05 <@LeShawna|Izzy> L: *falls slowly* 21:05 <@Heather-> D: 21:05 <@Lindsay-> DDDDD: 21:05 <@Lindsay-> :'( 21:05 <@Heather-> DDDD: 21:05 <@Heather-> :'( 21:05 *friends forever plays* 21:05 (XD) 21:05 <@ChrisMcLean> And... *sobs*.... SO... 21:05 <@Lindsay-> *hugs Heather* 21:05 <@Lindsay-> :'( 21:05 <@ChrisMcLean> We're down.... 21:05 <@Heather-> *hugs Lindsay back* 21:05 *wakes up* 21:05 <@ChrisMcLean> To our Final Four. 21:05 Nickname is already in use: Izzy 21:05 LeShawna|Izzy has changed nick to Izzy| 21:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Get our spotlight ready! 21:05 <@ChrisMcLean> We have... 21:05 Well. I am glad I am. 21:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Heather!! *shines light on Heather* 21:05 I deserve it. 21:05 <@Heather-> :'( 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay... 21:06 <@Heather-> *wipes a tear from eye* 21:06 <@Heather-> I mean... 21:06 <@Heather-> I'm so winning this. :( 21:06 Watcher0 has changed nick to Codyfan12 21:06 <@Heather-> For my friend. :@ 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Good work. 21:06 <@Heather-> So, all of you better watch... :d 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Lindsay!! *shines light on Lindsay* 21:06 <@Lindsay-> :'( :'(!! 21:06 <@Heather-> Out. :'( 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Lindsay!! *shines light on Lindsay* 21:06 <@Lindsay-> I miss LeShawna!! 21:06 <@Lindsay-> :( 21:06 Who cares about LeShawna! You made it to the Final Four! 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> :( 21:06 <@Lindsay-> :'( 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> We also have... 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Noah!! *shines light on Noah* 21:06 Haha! 21:06 <@Izzy|> I: *boos* 21:06 Yes! I will win this! 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> (XD) 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh-huhh.. 21:06 Heather- changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (4): Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, and Noah 21:06 <@ChrisMcLean> And, lastly... 21:06 :@ 21:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Izzy!! *shines light on Izzy* 21:07 <@Izzy|> I: So, yeah. 21:07 <@Izzy|> I: :| 21:07 <@Heather-> :'( 21:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will win the money!? 21:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *sobs* 21:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out... 21:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Next time.. 21:07 <@ChrisMcLean> On Total... 21:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Drama... 21:07 WORLD 21:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *cries* 21:07 <@ChrisMcLean> ............... :'( 21:07 <@Heather-> LeShawna! You left your bra in the girls' cabin! 21:07 <@ChrisMcLean> World!! 21:07 <@Heather-> :'( 21:07 (XDDD) 21:07 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- M M M